This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with ambient light sensing capabilities.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In some situations, electronic devices are provided with ambient light sensors for sensing the amount of ambient light in the environment surrounding the device. Ambient light information from an ambient light sensor may be used by a device, for example, to determine the appropriate level of illumination for a display or a camera flash. In some situations, an ambient light sensor may operate when an electronic device enters a low-power energy-saving mode.
Electronic devices are sometimes provided with image sensors for capturing incoming light and additional, separate ambient light sensors. However, stand-alone ambient light sensors may use an undesirable amount of additional power and often require additional volume within the device to accommodate the stand-alone ambient light sensor.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with ambient light sensing capabilities.